Miss Ollie
by Anemone Anonyme
Summary: "Au chemin de Traverse, tout le monde connaît la petite Ollivander, Miss Ollie de son surnom. Drôle de phénomène que cet enfant là : extravertie, curieuse, peut être trop ? Bref, elle ne laisse pas indifférente. Alors quand arrive l'année de ses 11 ans, l'avenir se révèle pleins de rebondissements." Friendship ASP/OC


**Note de l'auteure :**

**Voici ma toute première publication dans le monde de la fanfiction ! Merci de prendre du temps pour lire mon travail.  
**

**Sérieusement, qui me croirait si je disais que tout ceci est issu de mon petit cervelais ? Ne soyez pas ridicules, tout appartient à J. ! Sauf certains OCs, et autres détails précisés au fil des parutions, bien sûr ! Je ne tire aucun profit lucratif.  
**

**Bonne lecture j'espère !  
**

* * *

**Miss Ollie  
**

**Chapitre 1  
**

**S**i vous cherchez bien, vous trouverez à Londres une étrange rue commerçante. Vous y croiserait des gens bizarres, habillés bizarrement, et parlant bizarrement dans cette rue étrange. Là-bas, les magasins sont tout aussi étranges que sa clientèle bizarre. Alors dans cet étrange environnement, si vous les regardez bizarrement, ceux seront eux qui vous trouverons étranges ! Pourtant, dans cette rue, existe une chose plus étrange encore que la venue d'étrangers. C'est là que se trouve une boutique. Non pas qu'elle ait un aspect plus bizarre, ou que son commerce soit plus étrange que d'autres. A vrai dire, vous et moi n'y trouverons rien qui la démarque d'avantage de ses voisines en particulier. Sa singularité est que les autres la considèrent étranges. Vous y croyez ? Des personnes bizarres dans un lieu bizarre et qui trouvent qu'un magasin est étrange ? Imaginez l'ironie si son extravagance se devait à sa banale normalité ! Mais vous devinerai qu'en ce monde étrange, rien n'est aussi simple…

**°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°**

**A** la lumière d'une flamme vacillante, des ombres traçaient sur les murs la silhouette d'une architecture fantastique. D'anciens grimoires, réunis en grandes colonnes chancelantes, siégeaient tels les gardiens des lieux au centre de la cave vide. Et pourtant, en leur sein, faisant fi de leur corps comme muraille protectrice, ces totems veillaient à ce qu'ils cachaient aux yeux du monde. Rien n'aurait pu trahir la présence d'âme qui vive, si ce n'est un léger grincement, pas plus haut qu'un murmure, que l'on percevait en tendant l'oreille. C'est ici, dans ce sanctuaire improvisé que se trouvait cachée une petite forme fragile accroupie à même le sol. Ensevelie sous les parchemins, des livres ouverts étalés tout autour, elle faisait courir sa plume sur le papier à une allure folle. Son nez se rapprochait petit à petit du parchemin aussi surement que la cire de la bougie fondait. C'est lorsqu'il frôla le document qu'on l'interrompit dans son travail. Quelque part à sa droite se fit entendre le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant, se refermant, suivis de pas descendant l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette familière immergea de derrière le mur de grimoires. Après un sourire attendrie vers le désordre environnant, le nouvel arrivant déclara d'une voix douce : « Le moment est venu. ».

**°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°**

**D**e tout temps, les Ollivanders étaient une famille de traditions. Au fil des siècles, leurs importances s'amoindrirent, conservées pour leur aspect folklorique. Mais jamais aucune d'entre elles ne fut perdue. Malgré tout, certaines survécurent à l'épreuve du temps et, parmi elles, un rituel avait perduré.

« Le moment est venu.»

Ollie ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle avait toujours rêvé de cet instant. Maintenant, elle y était, enfin ! D'un pas rapide, le menton fier et haut, la fillette traversait le couloir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Plutôt mourir que de l'admettre, mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait. Au début elle avait tout nié en bloc, mais les faits étaient là : elle angoissait. Rien que de devoir se l'admettre, ça la mettait en rage. Ses pas la menèrent au grand hall et, de là, elle rejoignit la salle de réception du manoir familiale. Arrivée devant les grandes portes de chêne, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, histoire de se calmer. Une nouvelle vague d'appréhension l'assaillie. Et si la cérémonie se passait mal ? Tous ses rêves se briseraient, elle le savait. Là, de l'autre côté de ces portes, c'étaient ses espoirs et son avenir qui allaient se jouer. D'un geste nerveux, elle tritura la manche de sa robe. Son pouce caressa en un va-et-vient coutumier les runes, brodées à la main, qui ornaient la bordure. Sa mère trouvait que le fil de bronze ressortait magnifiquement sur le bleu/gris du tissu. C'était il y a longtemps. La présence de ses parents lui manquait. Son grand-père était là pour elle, bien sûr ! Mais en tant que doyen des Ollivanders, il se devait de mener le rituel, et non d'être là, à ses côtés. A cette pensée, la petite se donna une claque mentale. Il fallait se reprendre ! Pour ne pas se laisser le temps de faire marche arrière, elle poussa les portes qui lui faisaient face. Alors la peur s'en alla. Devant elle, les siens étaient rassemblés. Peu d'entre eux portaient son nom, mais tous lui étaient apparentés. Suites à divers alliances, les Ollivanders s'étaient dispersés, divisés, raréfiés. Certains lui étaient tellement éloignés qu'elle se demandait si on pouvait encore appeler ça un « lien de parenté ». Malgré leurs différences, malgré tout ce qui les séparait, en ce jour, les héritiers de la Famille s'étaient réunis en l'honneur de la Tradition. Et l'enfant se sentie fière. De tout ce que pouvait partager les personnes qui l'entourait, de tous les préceptes, de toutes les traditions, rien n'était plus sacré que la Famille pour les Ollivanders. Oui elle était fière ! Fière d'en faire partie. La foule se scinda en deux pour lui faire une allée d'honneur. Toute son assurance retrouvée, elle avança déterminée vers sa destination. Elle traversa la grande salle, croisant des regards de soutient. C'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle arriva au pied de l'estrade. La petite fille posa un genou à terre dans une attitude assurée. C'est à ce moment que ses yeux les croisèrent. En haut des marches, une paire d'yeux, tels deux lunes brillantes, la contemplaient. Oui, Garrick Ollivander admirait sa petite-fille. Il admirait ce qu'elle était devenue. Il admirait son regard ardant, si semblable au sien, à celui de son fils … Il mit fin à leur échange. Depuis son entrée, un silence respectueux régnait, lui rappelant la raison de cette assemblée.

« Jeune fille, il est un temps où tout Homme se doit de recevoir son Héritage, de faire honneur à sa Famille, mais avant tout, de choisir sa voie. Entendez-vous la portée de mes paroles ? »

« Je les entends et les comprends. »

« Parlez mon enfant. »

« Depuis des siècles, les nôtres ont amassé connaissances et savoir-faire. Notre Art est le fruit de leur labeur. Il appartient au doyen de récolter le fruit et d'en semer les graines. Il appartient aux héritiers de les faire germer. »

« Tu vas recevoir ton du. Te sens-tu prêtes ? »

« Oui. »

Il apposa sa main ridée sur le front de l'enfant, écartant quelques mèches mutines au passage. La fillette ressentie une vague de vent froid la traverser de part en part.

« Voilà, mon enfant. Maintenant est venue l'heure du choix. Comprends-tu ce qui t'a été donné ? »

« Oui. »

« Connais-tu sa valeur ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'elle est-elle ? »

« Celle que je lui donne. »

« Et comment la considères-tu ? »

« J'admire et chérirai se présent qui m'a été offert. »

« Rien ne t'a été offert. Ce n'était pas un cadeau, mais ce qui te revenait de droit. Souviens-en-toi bien. »

Le hiérarque fut coupé par le regard reconnaissant de sa petite-fille. Ses yeux brillaient, cherchant à exprimer toute leur gratitude. Il reprit rapidement constance.

« Deux chemins s'offrent à toi. » poursuivit-il d'une voix plus émue que ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui répondit :

« Je peux poursuivre ma route, faisant fi de mon héritage. Je me devrais alors de trouver ma propre voie. Ou alors je décide d'arpenter le chemin de l'apprentissage. Je poursuivrai la tâche de mes ancêtres. »

« Tu sais les conséquences d'une telle décision. »

« Je sais que je suis libre. Libre de mes actes. Ma Famille sera derrière moi : toujours. », Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Avec déférence, le vieil homme posa l'ultime question :

« Mon enfant, quel est ton choix ? »

La petite fille ferma les yeux. « Le moment est venu. » pensa-t-elle. Les yeux humides, la voix tremblante, elle déclara haut et fort :

« Je choisi l'apprentissage. »

**°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°**

**L**orsqu'elle prononça sa sentence, elle fut invitée à se relever et à recevoir les félicitations de ses proches. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs heures avant de ne serait-ce espérer rejoindre ses appartements. A présent, la fillette se trouvait blottie au fond d'un fauteuil, face à un feu de cheminée, en caressant sa manche. Le sommeil menaçait de l'emporter d'un instant à l'autre, mais elle se devait de veiller. Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Son grand-père la rejoignit dans le fauteuil voisin.

« C'était une journée intense n'est-ce pas ? », Plaisanta-t-il. « Ça n'a pas été facile de calmer l'ardeur de ta tante Mina. »

La petite pouffa à ces mots. Tante Mina, de son vrai nom Germinale, était connu pour son émotivité sur proportionnée. La cérémonie avait dû particulièrement la secouer. L'aîné tenta de lui lancer un regard courroucé, malheureusement détrompé par le fou rire qu'il cachait tant bien que mal derrière une toux grasse. Cela n'eut comme effet que de redoubler l'éclat de la cadette.

« Parlons plus sérieusement. », reprit-il. « Comment as-tu trouvé cette journée ?»

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrait était déjà la plus belle des réponses.

« Encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. », dit-elle. « Malgré le petit côté vieux-jeu. Sérieusement : tu répètes le même discours à chaque fois ? »

« Mesures tes paroles jeune fille ! Je connais de preux chevaliers qui doivent se retourner dans leur tombe ! »

« C'est sûr que tu as du en connaitre, toi, des chevaliers ! »

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils plaisantèrent beaucoup, parlaient de choses et d'autres, lorsque à un moment, la discussion prit un tout autre tournant. Le vieil homme marqua une pause avant d'avouer :

« Je suis très fier de toi. »

Le visage chérubin de l'enfant s'illumina. Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

« Tes parents aussi. Ils sont sûrement très fiers. »

Son sourire se fana légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans le fauteuil avant d'ajouter :

« Oui, sûrement. S'ils avaient été là. » Elle disait cela d'un ton dégagé, son regard concentré sur les flammes. Elle poursuivit : « J'aurais tellement aimé, enfin, je veux dire, ils auraient dû être là … »

Elle se remémora sa journée, à son moment de doute dans les couloirs, son entrée en scène. Seule. Puis la cérémonie avait commencée. Non, elle n'était pas seule. Sa famille était là. « _Toujours_ ».

« C'est dommage, hein ? » conclu-t-elle, d'un ton plus enjoué. Oui, elle n'avait pas, ou n'avait plus, à être triste.

« En effet. » lui répondit-il. Il avait eu peur de la réaction de sa petite-fille. Un instant il douta d'avoir bien fait en lui disant cela. Mais il le fallait. La petite en avait besoin, besoin de lui rappeler l'amour qu'elle avait connue, et qui n'était pas partie, pas totalement. C'est pourquoi, à sa réaction, il ne sut s'il était triste ou fier. Elle semblait juste être heureuse, sans chagrin ni regrets. Elle avait définitivement tourné la page. Sa toute petite avait gagné en maturité. Plus que les enfants de son âge. Ou peut-être trop. Il fut sorti de ses pensée par un murmure de la fillette :

« Grand-père ? »

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, pour la trouver blottie au cœur des oreillers, les paupières lourdes. Il sourit devant ce spectacle.

« Oui ? »

La petite fille était sur le point de s'endormir. Au prix de ce qu'il semblait être un effort surhumain, elle soupira un « Merci » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**

**Woaw, je me relie et ça me fait bien rire ! Vous l'aurez peut être remarqué, mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre en plusieurs parties avec un intervalle de temps plus ou moins long entre chacune d'entre elles, donc ça donne un mélange très hétérogène, pas forcément génial.  
**

**Oui ! Oui je l'avoue : je suis fan de Pierre Bottero ! Ce chapitre est un mixe entre inspiration marchombre et adoubement chevaleresque : deux univers que j'adore. Ça fait très cliché, tant pis !  
Le but était de montrer que, oui, les Ollivanders sont une très vieille famille de sorciers, mais rien à voir avec les sangs-pur traditionalistes ! La gamine est libre de ses choix (vous avez pigé le truck je pense xD) Après tout elle fait partie de la NextGen !  
**

**Petite précision : pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Garrick est le prénom du bon vieux Mr Ollivander que tout le monde connait ! Celui qui a vendu sa première baguette au Survivant ! Il est extrêmement vieux j'imagine, maintenant. Et non : je ne l'ai pas inventé ! Merci Pottermore, Wiki Harry Potter et les PotterHeads de FFnet pour tout mes compléments d'informations !  
**

**Prochain chapitre ? Je ne vous garantie rien quand à sa parution. Sachez qu'on y rencontrera (peut être) certaines têtes chevelues, noires, indomptables, vous connaissez ?  
**

**Merci et à bientôt !  
**


End file.
